Simba's Abandonment
A tragic scene in Smash Bros. Clash were Simba and 14 lion cubs get kidnapped and abandoned in the plains by Wario and Waluigi. Here's how it goes. Transcript : Wario: Yeah. I don't like it. One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away! : Waluigi: You been thinking! I got enough with this job, so lets get on with it! : Wario: Yeah. I still don't like it! : Sarabi: There, there, there. That's a good little boy. : Mufasa: Close your little eyes, Simba. That's our good little boy. : Mufasa: Well, who do you suppose? : Waluigi: Uh? Good evening Mufasa and Sarabi, we're here to inspect the wiring and the switches. : Wario: And we're from the gas company. : Waluigi: No! Electric. : Wario: Oh. Electric company. : Mufasa: No, my pride and I didn't call for any inspection. : Waluigi: Oh, yes, you do need inspection. You see, there's a new act just been passed in the Pride Land's parliament. Comes under heading of "Defense of the Realm Act of 1980", it's article 4, section 25, it's very important, you see, it's the law, and it's for your own safety and your pride's safety. : Mufasa: Well, my family and pride and I don't care what the Pride Land's Parliament realm, or whatever it says. You're not coming in there, not with Logan and Hesh Walker gone along with Thomas Merrick and the rest of the Ghosts. : Waluigi: Oh come on, Muffy! We got no time for games! Wario and I have a job to do! Excuse me! : Mufasa: What's the matter with you two? : Sarabi: You got cloth ears?! My husband and I said you're not coming in there! Whoa! : Waluigi: Whoa! Ho, ho! Don't they look too stupid? Aren't they Wario? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! : Mufasa: Don't you dare go up there you, you big long legged plumber! Now my pride and I mean it! If you, if you don't get out of our kingdom right now, we'll call the police, we will! Now, be off with you, you big, you big purple weasel! : Waluigi: Now you gone and done it! You cut me to the point! : (Mufasa then angrily grabs a porcelain Chinese tea pot and throws it at Waluigi, but Waluigi almost closes the door and blocks it) : Waluigi: Not even for a cup of tea! Hey, Wario! I'm afraid we got a suspicion we're not welcome here! Pack it up! We're leaving! The Pridelanders are onto us! : (Wario is holding the bag, now carrying Simba and 7 lion cubs and 7 lioness cubs) : Mufasa: LET ME OUT! HELP! We'll come the police! HELP! : (Waluigi lets go of the door knob, sending Mufasa flying into a pile of toys) : Waluigi: Good night, Muffy! Ta ta! : Mufasa: Those good for nothing hoodlum plumbers, Wario and Waluigi! Electric company! Hmph! : (Mufasa then heard the engine running outside and he peeks out the window) : Mufasa: They're nothing but common sneak thieves! : Sarabi: I bet they really make off with a good silver! : Mufasa: We bet they took every last...! : (Mufasa and Sarabi and the lionesses and their husbands become shocked that Simba and the 1 lion cubs are stolen) : Mufasa: The cubs! The cubs! They're gone! : Sarabi: Those scoundrels! They stole our cubs! Police! Help! The cubs! Police! Someone help us! : Young Simba: Where am I?! Category:Misc. Category:Cutscenes